1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation system and an image formation method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a system in which multiple host PCs are connected to a printer. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image formation system in which multiple host PCs and a printer are connected to a network.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-174981